What The
by Reader Of All Sorts
Summary: Kristie and Brett vanish from there house and and appear in a different world. Can they find each other or their way back? I hope you like our story as it's our first on read and reveiw we hope you like it.


What The…

(Brett)

Kristie McCutcheon a 15 year old, blonde haired, female Australian (the dumb type) was reading this exact story when the screen went black.

"What the FK is Going on here. BRETT!" she yelled. "The stupid computer is broken."

"You broke it again?" asked Brett McCutcheon her smart, hansom, blonde 12 year old brother.

"No the screen just went black all of a sudden," Replied Kristie getting up from the chair to let her brother sit down. All of a sudden a whirly thingy ma whats it appeared on the screen.

"OH FK! The same thing happened to Dad and Uncle Darrel," Brett said to Kristie as they both got sucked into the computer.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," they both yelled over and over and over until' ka plunk. They went splat in two different places in unknown towns in an unknown world in an unknown galaxy in an unknown univer - You get the idea. Now back to the story...

(KRISTIE)

Brett awoke to find himself in a cold dark place. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. He stood up and said to himself

"Is it just me or is it cold?" And a voice from behind him said

"Well you would be cold walking around a grave yard after sun set in just a pair of really cool boxers." Brett span around that fast that he fell over and almost lost his boxers. He looked up and saw Harry Potter and his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Wesley.

"What are you doing in the Hogsmade graveyard this late?" Harry asked "You are lucky that we were running late and took a short cut through the..." he was cut off by a noise from behind them. Harry and Hermione span around to see that a dementor was close to where they were standing. Harry, Hermione and Ron started running away but Brett was to cold to move.

"RUN YOU IDIOT!" yelled Hermione. But Brett just sat there staring at the dementor as it got closer and closer to him.

(BRETT)

Then all of a sudden Brett had a great idea so he got to his feet and thought to himself. _If this is the world of Harry Potter then I have an idea._

"Expecto Patronum," he yelled moving his hands in all sorts of directions finishing up pointing them at the Dementor.

The Dementor continued towards him while Harry, Ron and Hermione watched him try again.

"He's going to get his ass kicked I'm the only one our age who can pull off that spell," said Harry shaking his head while Ron nodded his in agreement.

"I actually think he might pull it off," answered Hermione

"Ok let's get a better thought. I know the perfect one, EXPECTO PATRONUM!" yelled Brett as a patronus in the shape of a knight in armour on a horse sword in hand rode towards the Dementor. The Dementor vanished in a puff of smoke as the patronus did the same.

"Holy Shit he pulled it off," said Harry as all three of them run up to him.

Mean while on the star ship Enterprise……

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh it's an alien," yelled Captain Kirk running away from some kind of creature with blonde hair, which was a mess, and was wearing a baggy t-shirt pj pants and slippers.

"No wait I'm a human like you. My name is Kristie McCutcheon I live in Whyalla S.A. I got sucked into my computer along with my brother Brett McCutcheon and I ended up here," said the creature.

"Ok I know someone in the Earth galaxy who can help you my crew and I will take you to them, but just stay away from my crew. To make sure you do you are confined to these quarters. Someone will come for you when we arrive," replied Captain Kirk before walking out of the room and locking the door.

(KRISTIE)

(In Hogsmade)

That's what Brett was thinking he could do but when he came back to reality he realised that he could not pull that off because he could not do magic so as the dementor got closer and closer Harry took out his wand and cast the spell to get the dementor to go away, the dementor vanished. Harry, Hermione and Ron ran over to Brett Hermione got a buzz on her spell catcher.

"Oh FK" Harry said "Shouldn't have done that." As Harry, Hermione and Ron started running back to Hogwarts Brett yelled after them

"Hay can I come back with you and get some warmer clothes?"

"Well if your coming hurry up" Harry said in reply never turning around.

So Brett, Harry, Hermione and Ron went back to Hogwarts.

As they were running late they decided to sneak in the back way to Hogwarts but as they went into the entrance hall they ran straight into Dumbledore.

"Oh SHIT" said Brett "we're in trouble" Dumbeldore looked at the four of them

"Why are you three so late? And who is this ugly creature?"

(BRETT)

"Oh sorry about that young man I've been having very bad mood swings lately. What would your name be?" asked Dumbeldore shaking his hand.

"Huh, what, oh sorry I was just admiring Hogwarts I've never seen it in real life as I'm only a mortal. But my name is Brett McCutcheon I'm looking for my sister Kristie. Have you seen her?" Brett asked walking up the stairs.

Hermione put a leg locker curse on him and said.

"You're a mortal then how can you see Hogwarts?"

"That would be my question. The reason he can see Hogwarts is that his letter was late as he lives in Australia."

When the four got to the Common room Brett went with Harry and Ron to the male dormitory to find he had a bed a trunk and a change of clothes and a robe.

"Do I really have to wear this robe it feels weird?" asked Brett putting it on.

"Yes Dumbeldore said you will stay here and learn magic 'til he can find your sister and then come back next year," answered Ron as Harry helped Brett put the robe on.

"I'm going to kill her," Brett said to himself.

"Hay Brett how did you get here in the first place?" asked Harry walking to the dormitory door.

"My sister Kristie broke the computer and we were sucked into it and I woke up here," replied Brett as he and Ron followed Harry out of the room to meet Hermione for dinner.

(On the Enterprise)

"Kristie, we have arrived at our destination," called Captain Kirk unlocking the door and walking in.

To Captain Kirk's surprise the room was empty.

"Hello Captain have we arrived?" asked Kristie from behind him. "I climbed out through the air vent five minutes ago."

"O – K, come to the bridge and we will beam you down to Earth so that you can meet The Charmed Ones.

(KRISTIE)

Kristie followed Captain Kirk to the bridge to be beamed down to the charmed ones. They got to the bridge and Captain Kirk said to Kristie.

"Stand over there and we can get started." So Kristie stood on a small platform and a tube came down over her and in a blink of an eye she was in the charmed house looking into the eyes of Phoebe, Page and Piper.

(BRETT)

After many weeks of learning magic at Hogwarts. Brett became the favourite student of all the teachers at Hogwarts. The weirdest of all was Snape he was starting to think Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't as bad as he thought and Draco and gang were the mischievous ones.

One Sunday night just before Christmas break Brett got told by McGonagall that Dumbeldore wanted to speak to him in his office. Brett, have reading all the Harry Potter books, knew where Dumbeldore's office was. Just before he left the common room he turned and asked what the new password was.

"Fuzzle Bunnies," answered Hermione and McGonagall at the same time.

"Miss Granger how do you know the new password?" asked McGonagall tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ah……"

"Thanks, now Hermione, Ron, Harry you coming?" asked Brett saving Hermione's ass.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there," said Hermione to Brett as the four walked out of the common room.

"How did you find out about the password?" asked Ron closing the entrance.

Same way Brett did. By reading the list of passwords that Brett borrowed without asking from Filtch's office," Hermione answered looking towards Brett.

"So why did you ask what it was?" asked Harry hitching up his pants.

"It would be a bit suspicious if I just knew what it was don't you think?" replied Brett as he said the password to Dumbeldore's office. "See you back in the common room later."


End file.
